


Kurisumasu nante iranai kurai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Acceptance, Bickering, Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Kota le había dicho que pasar las navidades con los suyos podía ser una espada de doble filo, que su familia estaba un poco excesiva durante las navidades, y Kei había ignorado su advertencia, sólo le había dicho que siempre creaba problemas por nada.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Kurisumasu nante iranai kurai

**Kurisumasu nante iranai kurai**

**(Tanto que ni siquiera necesito Navidad)**

_雨_ _– Ame (Lluvia)_

Al despertarse a lado de Kota, Kei pensó que todavía fuera noche para cuanto estaba oscuro afuera.

En cuanto controlado el reloj y haberse asegurado que eran las ocho de la mañana, entrecerró los ojos y miró fuera de la ventana, dándose cuenta del hecho que la única razón para que estaba tan oscuro era la lluvia que caía cerrada.

“Llueve.” masculló entonces, la voz todavía somnolienta; se giró, los ojos cerrados, y se acurrucó contra Kota con un gemido.

“Me di cuenta.” dijo el mayor, sonriendo. “Supongo que podemos seguir durmiendo y esperar que deje.”

Kei abrió los ojos, y le apareció una sonrisita en la cara.

“Supongo que sí.” dijo lentamente. “Voy a enviarle un mensaje a Aki para decirle que vamos a retrasar.”

Kota no tenía nada en contra de que pasaran las navidades con la familia de Kei, pero mirando afuera y sintiendo el calor de la cama y del cuerpo de su novio, aprendió realmente a querer una gran tormenta.

_家族_ _– Kazoku (Familia)_

Kei amaba a sus padres y a su hermana muchísimo, de verdad.

Después de todo, había una razón si había crecido de esa manera; no se podía decir que su familia fuera particularmente sana, si habían dejado que fuera tan ilógico y libertino.

Kota le había dicho que pasar las navidades con los suyos podía ser una espada de doble filo, que su familia estaba un poco excesiva durante las navidades, y Kei había ignorado su advertencia, sólo le había dicho que siempre creaba problemas por nada.

Cuando entró en casa, de todas formas, al oír su madre y su hermana gritar y al ver el árbol de Navidad al suelo y con el gato sentado orgullosamente encima a eso, se preguntó si no debería haberle dado un poco más crédito a su novio.

_先_ _– Saki (Futuro)_

Kota se sentó en el sofá, para ser testigo de una conversación perfectamente normal en casa Inoo, todavía teniendo unas dificultades entendiendo de que se tratara.

Algo con el hecho que Aki quisiera teñirse el pelo, aparentemente.

“¡Kei se tiñó el pelo cuando estaba mucho más joven que mí! ¿Pues cómo es? ¿Tengo que unirme a una agencia ridícula porque seáis permisivos conmigo como lo sois con él?” se quejó la chica.

Su madre no tuvo tiempo de responder, que intervino Kei.

“Bien, es un hecho. Deberías pensar en el futuro. Cuánto tienes ahora, ¿treinta años? Creo que sea el momento de dejar el nido, hermanita.” se burló de ella.

Aki se puso en pie y salió corriendo del cuarto, gritando que ella estaba más joven que él, y que era un...

Kota rio bajo, cuidado de no ser visto.

Como los dos de ellos hubieran tenido éxito de coexistir tanto tiempo, era realmente un milagro.

_旅_ _– Tabi (Viaje)_

“Ko, estoy harto. ¿Podemos volver a casa y viajar a algún lado? Voy a decir a papa y mama que tenemos que trabajar.” masculló Kei, escondiendo la cara en el cuello del mayor.

Kota rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Fuiste tú a insistir para que viniéramos aquí.” le hizo notar, acariciándole el pelo. “Y, de todas maneras, me estoy divirtiendo. Y se tuviéramos que ir pronto te echarían de menos, te conozco.”

Kei bofó, mirándolo en los ojos.

“Verdad. Aunque me sofocan.” suspiró. “Tal vez tienes razón. Tal vez el verdadero significado de la Navidad es recordarnos que amamos nuestras familias, a pesar de sus defectos.”

“De hecho, Kei-chan, yo te amo a pesar de tus defectos. Y _por_ tus defectos.”

Kei estaba a punto decirle que no tenía de esos, pero eligió de callarse.

Por una vez, no quería comportarse como a un Inoo.

_夏_ _– Natsu (Verano)_

“Apuesto que nunca le contaste a Kota del verano cuando decidiste que no quería ponerte trajes de baño para ir a la playa.” Aki provocó a su hermano, que en respuesta le echó un vistazo furioso.

“Pues, ¿Qué llevabas?” le preguntó Yabu, mordiendo.

Aki levantó las cejas, fingiéndose inocente.

“Nada.” dijo, sonriendo. “Si buscas, papá tiene que haber guardado las fotos. Imagina a un niño de cinco años que vaga a lo largo de la playa, perdido en su mundo como siempre, llevando nada con excepción de sus chanclas coloradas. Siempre tuvo una debilidad por el exhibicionismo, ese.”

“Kota.” siseó Kei, finalmente decidiendo de intervenir. “Te lo juro, si vas buscando las fotos yo...”

Kota se mordió los labios, tratando de no reír.

“Sólo dime que no vas a dejarme. Puedo soportarlo todo.” dijo, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia el armario.

Estaba seguro que mereciera la pena.

_葉_ _– Ha (Hoja)_

Mientras Kei lo llevaba al jardín, Kota sonreía, oyendo a su novio contarle la misma historia que había oído ya docenas de veces antes.

“Y el punto entre la casa y la valla, donde hay esos árboles, es donde iba a esconderme con mis novios cada vez que volvía a casa.” dijo, orgullos, parándose en el punto en cuestión.

Kota sacudió la cabeza, tomando la mano del menor.

“Estabas casi siempre en los dormitorios conmigo, Kei-chan. Y allí también había muchísimos lugares donde esconderse.” le hizo notar, quitando una hoja del pelo de Inoo.

“No es mi culpa si tenía éxito en Iruma también. No podía realmente esperarte de ser el único, Ko, estábamos tan joven.” contestó Kei, con condescendencia.

“Pues tengo suerte que fui el elegido.” concedió Yabu, luego se acercó y lo besó, probándole cuanto de hecho fuera un buen lugar por cosas de ese tipo.

_魔法_ _– Mahou (Magia)_

“Después de todo, es por esto que me gusta estar aquí.” confesó Kota. “Os tomáis la Navidad mucho más en serio que nosotros. La mayoría de los años mi madre está demasiado ocupada sólo por hacer el árbol.” se encogió de hombros. “Es mágico. Toda la sensación que da.”

Kei sonrió, yendo detrás de Kota y abrazándole las caderas.

“Sí, sí, es un periodo mágico.” dijo, condescendiente. “¿Pero de verdad merece lidiar con la locura de mi familia? Si recuerdo bien, no te gustan muchos las personas con quienes no puedes razonar.” se burló de él, pero estaba sinceramente interesado en la respuesta.

“Lidio contigo.” contestó Kota, riendo. “El hecho que yo sea razonable no significa que tu tipo de locura no sea exactamente lo que necesito en mi vida, Kei-chan.”

“Pues, por la Navidad.” dijo Kei, tomando un vaso de vino. “Y por la locura que lleva consigo.”

“Y por guardar la locura todo el año.” añadió Kota, sin ser para nada sarcástico.

_ややこしい_ _– Yayakoshii (Complicado)_

Compañero de vida.

Kei odiaba esas palabras a priori, pero Kota estaba extrañamente encantado.

El padre de Kei era alguien abierto, pero habían tenido que luchar para ser aceptados.

Cuando esa noche había llamado a Kota con las palabras incriminadas, Kei había bofado y había guardado un puchero todo el resto de la cena.

“Kei-chan, es la primera vez que no soy un amigo o algo así. Compañero de vida. Creo que deberíamos tomarla como una victoria.” le hizo notar Kota más tarde.

“Pero eres mi novio.” se quejó Kei.

“¿De verdad?” Kota rio bajo. “Hemos pasado por mucho juntos, llegamos hasta aquí. Compañeros de vida nos cae mejor que quieras admitir.”

Kei lo pensó un poco, y al final se encogió de hombros.

“Vale. No me interesa como nos llama.” se rindió. “Basta con que nos llame por el postre.” añadió, sonriendo.

Kota lo dejó ir, porque no merecía la pena discutir.

Compañero de vida.

Lo adoraba.

_楽園_ _– Rakuen (Paraíso)_

“¡Se fueron! ¡No van a volver hasta esta tarde!” Kei alcanzó a Kota al salón, saltándole encima. “Es un paraíso, Ko. Tenemos unas horas lejos de las quejas de Aki, de mi madre que se mete en nuestros asuntos y de la desaprobación de mi padre. Deberíamos hacer algo épico.” dijo, luego saltó en pie y empezó a vagar, buscando una manera de pasar su actual libertad.

“No seas melodramático. No es que no nos han hecho sentir en casa.” contestó Kota, quedándose cómodamente sentado en el sofá.

“Demasiado, creo.” contestó Kei, frunciendo la nariz y volviendo a sentarse a su lado. “¿Cómo podemos hacer?” preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Kota le cogió un brazo y dejó que se le tumbara encima.

“Esto no parece mal.” murmuró contra la piel del menor.

“Esto podemos hacerlo siempre, Ko.”

Yabu sonrió, dejándole una estela de besos a lo largo de la garganta.

“¿Y no es esto también un paraíso?”

_罠_ _– Wana (Trampa)_

“Te recuerdas a Yui, ¿tu compañera de la primaria? Parece que se casa.”

Había muchísimo que Kota apreciaba en Kei; más que todo, que a pesar de su astucia siempre se quedaba con el corazón de un niño, y con toda su ingenuidad.

Pues, aunque Kota hubiera visto la trampa desde lejos, Kei cayó.

“¿Verdad? Es tan raro, ¿no es demasiado joven para casarse?” preguntó con casualidad, siguiendo comiendo el almuerzo.

“Nadie diría que es demasiado joven de veinte y ocho años, hermano.” intervino Aki, riendo. “Y creo que mamá estuviera tratando de implicar algo.” le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Kota.

Yabu entró en pánico, mientras Kei se encogía de hombros.

“Deberías contar los años de los Johnny’s como los de los perros. De esa manera, tengo cuatro años.”

El hecho que tuviera sentido en la mente de Kota, lo preocupó.

“Lo que ha dicho él.” masculló, y se aseguró de no mirar a su futura suegra en los ojos por todo el resto del almuerzo.

_我慢_ _– Gaman (Paciencia)_

Kota había utilizado toda la paciencia del mundo. La situación no les había puesto en el humor apropiado, pero Yabu siempre había sido un hombre terco, y rechazaba de dejar que el ambiente le impidiera de celebrar de su manera.

“Feliz Navidad.” le murmuró a Kei al oído, oyendo al menor gemir en respuesta.

“Ko, creo que deberíamos esperar un poco más. Si mis padres tuvieran que oírnos...” fue interrumpido cuando Kota le mordió fuerte el cuello.

“Pues trata de no hacer ni un ruido.” le desafió el mayor, sonriendo.

No tenía ninguna gana que los padres de Kei – o, peor, Aki – oyeran algo, pero tenía que admitir que después de los últimos cinco días le hacía demasiada falta para rendirse.

Siguió besando y tocando a Kei, esperando que esa noche infinita les diera abrigo por cualquiera hubiera llegado de esa puerta.

_残酷_ _– Zankoku (Crueldad)_

“Deberíamos disculparnos, inventar algo e ir después del desayuno.” susurró Kei.

“Esta es crueldad. Tu madre está cocinando mis platos favoritos, sería educado quedarnos, Kei-chan.”

Kei bofó, cruzando los brazos.

“Eres un egoísta, Kota. Es mi familia, debería ser yo a decidir cuándo...”

“¿Kei-chan?” la voz de la madre los interrumpió. “Oh, aquí están. Kei-chan, te estoy preparando la yakisoba también por el almuerzo. Que los dioses nos protejan si Aki tuviera que darse cuenta que es tu plato favorito.” le dijo, guiñando el ojo y dejándoles de vuelta solos.

“¿Estabas diciendo?” preguntó Kota, levantando una ceja.

“Como estaba diciendo, vamos pronto después del almuerzo. No excusas. Mi madre está haciendo la esclava en cocina, sería maleducado irnos más temprano.”

“Exactamente como pensaba.” comentó Kota, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La madre de Kei era tan astuta como a él. Nunca iban a tener éxito de dejar esa casa.

_大胆_ _– Daitan (Valiente)_

“Tócame, Kota.”

“Kei-chan, estoy seguro que no sea necesario...” Kota hizo una mueca, teniendo las manos quietas.

“En realidad, lo es.” Kei se giró hacia él y le tomó la mano, guardándola apretada encima de la mesa. “¿Problemas, papá?” preguntó entonces, echándole un vistazo furioso a su padre.

El hombre desvió la mirada de la televisión y le miró.

“¿Qué debería ser un problema?” preguntó, perplejo.

Kei fue tomado por sorpresa.

“Bien, que...” hizo una mueca. “Nada. Vuelve a mirar el noticiario, papá.” se rindió.

“Debíamos ser valientes, ¿no, Kei?” Kota se burló de él. “Nunca iba a dejarnos en paz a menos que no hubiéramos hecho una declaración, ¿esto es lo que habías dicho?” susurró, entretenido.

“Cállate y come, Kota.” siseó Kei.

“Como quieras, Kei-chan.”

Kei, a veces, hacía todo tan complicado. Y probarle que se equivocaba, era una de las cosas que Kota prefería en el mundo.

_化け物_ _– Bakemono (Fantasma)_

“O hay un fantasma aquí en casa, o alguien no quiere que nos vamos.” masculló Kota entrando en la habitación de Kei.

“¿Por qué lo piensas? ¿Tus cosas desaparecieron también?” le preguntó Kei con una risita.

“Supongo que no seas tú. Eras tú que insistía porque nos fuéramos ayer.”

Inoo se encogió de hombros, sentándose e indicando la maleta.

“Ocurrió el año pasado también, ¿te acuerdas?” suspiró. “No te preocupes. Aki va a recuperar su sano juicio y nuestras cosas van a reaparecer.” dijo, en voz bastante alta para que la chica oyera.

“¡No fui yo!” Kota la oyó gritar, tan culpable que no le creyó.

“No creía que nos quisiera aquí:” sonrió.

“Bastante de transformarse en fantasma, aparentemente.” dijo Kei. “¿No es precioso cuánto mi familia nos quiera aquí?”

Kota se extendió adelante, dándole un beso en los labios.

“Lo es, Kei-chan.” murmuró. “Me hace sentir como si yo también fuera parte de la familia.”

_パリ_ _– Pari (Paris)_

Cuando cerró la puerta, Kota suspiró.

“Sobrevivimos a una semana entera con tu familia. Increíble.”

“En realidad, habría sido mejor si el momento de la despedida hubiera sido menos trágico.” Kei hizo una mueca. “Pero supongo que, de otra manera, no habrían sido ellos.”

Kota le puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura, tirándoselo cerca.

“Fue bueno.” murmuró. “Eres muy adorable cuando estás en tu elemento.”

Kei puso los ojos en blanco, de manera teatral.

“No seas cursi, Ko. El próximo año vamos a inventar una excusa decente y vamos a pasar las navidades en Paris, o algo así.”

“Me gustaría el salto cualitativo.” admitió Kota. “Pero no cuanto me gusta verte pelear con Aki.”

“No olvides que puedo llevar las peleas aquí también, Kota.” lo amenazó Kei, dejando el cuarto.

Kota sonrió al mirarlo.

Iban a volver a Iruma el año siguiente también, claro.

Paris tenía que esperar su turno.


End file.
